


closeted

by lezz1e



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "Dude, your hair, it looks so-" Kuwata starts, his tone full of ridicule and negativity. Mondo swallows, already knowing the words that were going to fall out of Kuwata's mouth. His teeth clenching, embarrassment and guilt settling in his chest.





	closeted

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a scrap i found in my drafts and i tried to carry it on but it wasnt going anywhere but i still really like it so!

Mondo rakes his hand through his hair, droplets of water cascading down the palm of his hand. Water from the shower still drips into the bath tub, the sound methodical and ticking in Mondo's brain like a kettle about to let loose. 

He sighs, his mind riddled with too many unwanted thoughts. His body heavy and unresponsive- his eyes weighing down his face, his stomach pulling him down to the floor and his feet tired. His whole body begging to rest, to dissect the feelings trapped in his throat.  

To say it out loud. To make it tangible, real. To admit it to himself.  

"Hey! Oowada you ready to go?" Kuwata says from outside Mondo's room, his hands punching onto the door enthusiastically.  

Mondo sighs, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach. The thought of spending time with his friends when he was feeling this much like shit, making frustration bubble in his chest.  

"Shit," Mondo grumbles, slamming his hand on the sink. His hands scrambling through his hair, twisting it into a bun quickly. Wisps of hair curling around his jaw- it was too feminine, but he didn't have any time to change it now.  

"Oowada!" Kuwata shouts from behind the door, his knocking becoming more frequent.  

"Shut the fuck up, I'm just putting my jacket on," Mondo replies, taking one last look at himself in the mirror before storming out of the bathroom and pulling on his jacket.  

Holding onto the door handle, Mondo takes in a deep breath. His eyes closing in attempt to reset his mood. The sinking feeling settling in his stomach getting stronger and stronger as he twisted the doorknob and walked outside of his room.  

"Finally," Kuwata says, punching Mondo lightly on the shoulder before stepping backwards. A chuckle bubbling in his chest as he presses a hand over his mouth, his eyes comically wide.  

"Dude, your hair, it looks so-" Kuwata starts, his tone full of ridicule and negativity. Mondo swallows, already knowing the words that were going to fall out of Kuwata's mouth. His teeth clenching, embarrassment and guilt settling in his chest.  

"I didn't have enough time," Mondo says, cutting him off before he could say it. His hands sinking in his pockets, his shoulders dipping downwards and his voice low and ashamed.  

"It looks so good! Punk vibes man," Kuwata exclaims, slapping his hand onto Mondo's shoulder with a bright grin on his face. 

Mondo's stomach twists and turns, guilt climbing up his throat- no one gave a shit about his hair. Why would anyone give a shit? 

The only one that cares is himself. He should just come out already. 


End file.
